


friends with benefits (with feelings)

by TechnicalTragedy (orphan_account)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hyung Kink, M/M, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: He loves kissing Wooseok, loves to be filled with nothing but thoughts of Wooseok and the blooming certainty that what they have isn’t some kind of cosmic joke or short term fling. Yuto can forget his stresses when they’re kissing. He can pretend Wooseok wants this to be more than just a friends with benefits arrangement. For a while, Yuto can feel loved in the way he craves.





	friends with benefits (with feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> first work for pentagon! haven’t seen any fics with top yuto so i fixed that hehe.
> 
> not beta’d, any errors are my own.

“What if someone comes home?” Yuto says, hand fisted tight into the fabric of Wooseok’s jacket.

 

“We won’t get caught,” Wooseok says. “Trust me.”

 

He turns, and Yuto has only a second to see the glint in Wooseok’s eyes before they’re kissing. On instinct, Yuto’s free hand goes to the back of Wooseok’s head, fingers threading through his soft hair.

 

He loves kissing Wooseok, loves to be filled with nothing but thoughts of Wooseok and the blooming certainty that what they have isn’t some kind of cosmic joke or short term fling. Yuto can forget his stresses when they’re kissing. He can pretend Wooseok wants this to be more than just a friends with benefits arrangement. For a while, Yuto can feel loved in the way he craves.

 

Wooseok’s lips begin to wander, trailing down Yuto’s neck to lick at his collarbone, pressing kisses along the lines of muscles in Yuto’s shoulders.

 

“Take this off,” Wooseok says, tugging at Yuto’s shirt.

 

Yuto complies, because he can never say no to Wooseok. His shirt lands softly on the floor of their shared dorm, but it barely registers to Yuto, who is being pushed into the bed frame while Wooseok falls to his knees in front of him.

 

“Wooseok,” Yuto says, reaching down to cup his jaw.

 

A sly smile creeps over Wooseok’s face, even as he leans sweetly into Yuto’s palm. “Do you like me on my knees for you?”

 

Yuto’s breath stutters. “Yeah. You’re gorgeous like this. So beautiful for me.”

 

Wooseok’s smile turns pleased. “Ah, hyung. Can I blow you?”

 

The word hyung sends an electric current down Yuto’s spine. Wooseok only uses the honorific when he’s convincing Yuto to do something stupid. But Yuto wants to play, too.

 

“I don’t know, Wooseokkie,” Yuto says. “Will you be good if I let you suck me off?”

 

Wooseok licks his lower lip. “Hyung,” he says. “I’ll be good.”

 

Yuto brushes a hand through Wooseok’s hair, smiling down at him. “You want to be hyung’s good boy, right?”

 

“Yes,” Wooseok breathes. “I want to be a good boy for hyung.”

 

“So sweet,” Yuto says. “You can have your fun.”

 

Wooseok’s eyes drift down to Yuto’s crotch and he pushes his face forward, nuzzling against the hardness in his jeans. Wooseok presses a kiss to Yuto’s thigh, then starts working on getting his pants out of the way. Yuto bites his lip and strokes Wooseok’s hair to center himself.

 

His jeans only make it down to Yuto’s knees before Wooseok tugs his underwear out of the way, too.

 

“Good boy,” Yuto says.

 

Wooseok looks up through his lashes at Yuto. He wraps a hand around the base of Yuto’s cock and leans forward to lick a stripe up to its tip. He tongues around the head for a while, pressing wet kisses to the shaft every so often, before finally sealing his lips around Yuto and taking him in.

 

Yuto swallows thickly, widening his stance a bit so Wooseok can make himself more comfortable.

 

Wooseok’s blowjobs never fail to disappoint. He knows Yuto well, knows how to draw it out or speed it up, knows when to back off and when to press forward. Within minutes he has Yuto on the edge, body tensing with the want to come.

 

Yuto tightens his grip on Wooseok’s hair and pulls him off. “I want to fuck you,” he says before he loses the nerve.

 

By the expression on Wooseok’s face, he wasn’t expecting that to be what Yuto said. He’s never asked to fuck Wooseok before, and they’ve only even actually fucked a handful of times. They’re usually too busy or too worried about soreness to do it. But they have a while on their hands. Everyone is supposed to be out for hours yet, and they don’t have rehearsal or practice tomorrow. It would be an opportune time.

 

“I’ve never...” Wooseok trails off. “Um. That way.”

 

Yuto pets Wooseok reassuringly. “Let me be your first. I’ll treat you well.”

 

Wooseok turns red, finally taking his hand off of Yuto’s cock. He sits back on his heels, gnawing at his lip like he’s thinking about it.

 

Yuto crouches down so he’s at eye level with Wooseok. “Hey. We don’t have to. If you’re uncomfortable with the idea, I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“Thank you,” Wooseok says. “But hyung. I...” He takes a quick, deep breath and meets Yuto’s eyes. “I want to feel you in me, if you still want that.”

 

He didn’t think he could get more aroused, but Yuto is dizzy from Wooseok’s words.

 

Yuto pulls Wooseok up into his lap and kisses him like their lives depend on it. He shoves Wooseok’s jacket off his shoulders, helps him out of his shirt, kisses him some more in between.

 

“Bed,” Yuto says, and Wooseok jumps up to comply.

 

Their pants end up on the floor or somewhere tossed in the corner, but they don’t care. They have much more pressing matters to attend to.

 

When they’re both naked, Wooseok starts to look nervous again.

 

Yuto slows it down. He kisses Wooseok tenderly, trying to convey without words the depth of his care. It feels too intimate. It feels like they’re going to be crossing a line they won’t be able to uncross.

 

“We can stop any time,” Yuto says.

 

Wooseok nods. “I’m okay. Touch me, please.”

 

Yuto teases Wooseok, rubs a thumb over his frenulum and licks at his nipples. Wooseok gasps and shudders under his ministrations, his flagging erection perking back up.

 

“You can start,” Wooseok says.

 

The lube isn’t hard to find, with how often they’ve been jerking each other off recently, and Yuto lets it warm in his hands before he slathers it onto himself.

 

“It’s going to burn a bit,” Yuto warns. “It may not be the best feeling ever, but I’ll go slow so you can get used to it. Okay?”

 

Wooseok nods, taking deep breaths.

 

Yuto pushes his cock cautiously against Wooseok’s entrance. He doesn’t push in yet, just lets Wooseok get used to the feeling of it being there before he does anything. When Wooseok seems more relaxed, Yuto starts to push against him, testing the waters.

 

The blunt head of his cock pushes just barely in, but he doesn’t want to hurt Wooseok, so he maintains a slow pace. It feels glacial, like

nothing is happening, but Yuto knows he’s very slowly opening Wooseok up.

 

After a while, the entire head pops past the ring of muscle inside Wooseok, and he reaches for Yuto’s hand.

 

Yuto stills immediately, using his free hand to massage Wooseok’s muscles. “Are you okay?” he asks.

 

Wooseok squeezes Yuto’s hand. “Feels weird. Give me a second.”

 

Wooseok gets his bearings, then lets Yuto know he can keep going.

 

It’s slow moving, but eventually Yuto is hilt deep in Wooseok’s ass. They fit snugly together, pressed so close their heartbeats are trying to synchronize.

 

“Good boy,” Yuto says. “So amazing, so perfect. Is it okay? It doesn’t hurt?”

 

“Full,” Wooseok pants. “I feel really full.”

 

Yuto pets Wooseok’s belly to comfort him. “No pain?”

 

Wooseok shakes his head. “I’m good. You, ah, you could move, maybe.”

 

Carefully, Yuto pulls out and pushes back in. He watches Wooseok’s face for any signs of discomfort, but he just seems to be figuring out how to feel.

 

“Ah!” Wooseok gasps. “Do that again.”

 

Yuto angles his hips and feels Wooseok tighten around him in pleasure. Those long legs of his curl around Yuto’s back, one hand still

held by Yuto and the other tangled in his hair.

 

“Faster,” Wooseok says.

 

Yuto complies, but makes sure he’s being cautious still. He feels like he’s ascending from this plane of existence just from the knowledge that he’s inside Wooseok, but he has to make sure his head is screwed on right so he doesn’t hurt him.

 

Their bodies move in tandem, pleasure singing through their veins as they chase their climaxes.

 

They’re both getting close. Yuto wraps a hand around Wooseok’s cock and jerks him off, trying to get him to come first so he’ll still have Yuto in him when it happens.

 

“Hyung,” Wooseok groans, his fingers spasming in Yuto’s hair. “I’m gonna come.”

 

Yuto kisses him, fucks him faster, jerks him harder. “You’ve been so good. Took me so well. Come for me. Come on.”

 

Wooseok’s body tenses, his eyes screw shut and his nails dig into Yuto’s scalp. An almost pained noise rips out of his throat as he comes, shaking with the force of it. Yuto comes moments later, the fluttering of Wooseok’s hole around him sending him over the edge.

 

They breathe heavy in the aftermath, sweaty limbs pressed close in the tiny bottom bunk.

 

“Was it good?” Yuto asks.

 

Wooseok smiles tiredly. “It was good. Weird at first, and I feel kinda empty now, but it wasn’t bad like I was afraid of.”

 

Yuto nods. “I’m happy to hear that. You don’t hurt, right?”

 

“I’m okay,” Wooseok assures.

 

They pull on their underwear eventually, and Yuto goes to climb up to his own bed when a hand around his wrist stops him.

 

Wooseok won’t meet his eyes as he says, “Yuto, you could... I mean. I didn’t mind the, you know, the cuddling or whatever.”

 

“Isn’t that kind of, I don’t know, much?” At seeing the hurt on Wooseok’s face, Yuto rushes to elaborate. “I just mean, isn’t it a bit like we’re dating if we cuddle? I thought this was just a casual thing.”

 

“Yeah,” Wooseok agrees soullessly. “Sorry, I don’t know what got into me.”

 

Yuto frowns. He doesn’t let Wooseok escape like he obviously wants to. “Wooseokkie. I’m sorry. That isn’t what I meant. I don’t know how to...” Yuto can’t find the words he wants. It’s frustrating, having this barrier. “You don’t have to cuddle with me or whatever just because you think I want to.”

 

“But what if I just want to cuddle?” Wooseok says.

 

Yuto smiles. “I think we can work something out, if that’s the case.”

 

He and Wooseok arrange themselves on the bottom bunk again - less dirty and sticky after a perfunctory clean - with their legs tangled together and their faces resting close.

 

Wooseok edges forward uncertainly, then wraps his arms around Yuto’s torso and buries his head in his neck. It’s a bit awkward, since Wooseok is taller, but comfortable enough. Yuto feels warmed from the inside out.

 

“You should rest, Wooseok,” Yuto says.

 

Wooseok mumbles an agreement into his skin.

 

They lay together, both drifting off, exhausted from their activities and not really caring if someone were to come home and find them like this.

 

“I love you, Yuto,” Wooseok whispers.

 

Yuto presses a kiss to the side of Wooseok’s head. “I love you too, Wooseok.”

 

They relax further into each other, and purposely don’t think about what conversations they may need to have in the near future.


End file.
